1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bulb assembly, and particularly to a light bulb assembly for a projector, in which the light bulb assembly has a relatively reduced tolerance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conference meeting or a lecture occasion, the lecturer may be need to display figures or diagrams of the subject matter to assist the audience in comprehending. In this case, a projector is generally used to display the subject matter by projecting the slides of the subject matter on a screen.
A light engine is a major component in the construction of the projector. The light engine is composed of numerous elements and requires precision, which induces strict limitations of assembly tolerance, so as to prevent significantly accumulated tolerance generated in assembly.
Generally, the conventional light engine in a projector has a light bulb assembly, which is composed of a light machine, a light bulb frame, and a light bulb. The light bulb frame and the light machine are generally fixed on a base, and the light bulb is installed to the light bulb frame in order to be engaged with the light machine.
However, in the conventional light engine, the light bulb is engaged with the light machine with an accumulated tolerance of three independent tolerances, which includes a first tolerance generated by fixing the light bulb frame on the base, a second tolerance generated by fixing the light machine on the base, and a third tolerance generated by installing the light bulb to the light bulb frame. In this case, even though each independent tolerance may be kept at a preferable value, the accumulated tolerance may surpass a desired precision level; that is, the light bulb may not be well engaged with the light machine even if each of the components of the light engine is precisely installed. Thus, it is obvious that inconsistency on the quality of the light bulb assembly can occur, which further promotes inconsistent quality of the product of light engines and projectors, due to the significant accumulated tolerance.